Misunderstandings
by Queenq
Summary: Just a little something set in 8x06 after Callie's surgery.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. They belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

Callie POV

I scrub out of my surgery with a million things on my mind. On top of the new game plan I have to come up with, I can't stop wondering why isn't Cristina being daring and innovating? Why is she pushing for the safe action? And when am I finally going to have a much needed alone time with Arizona, without talking about food.

As I'm coming out I see the person who is in my thoughts waiting for me, I smile happy thinking she doesn't have surgery and we'll get to spend some quiet time together and, right now, that is exactly what I need.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" I ask coming closer.

She's holding her heart necklace but turns to me and looks at me with something I can't place.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sure coffee sounds great." Arizona says with a smile that doesn't reach her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, come on. Talk to me. What's going on?" I ask wanting nothing more than to comfort my wife.

"Nothing serious, and while coffee was a super idea, I….I was actually waiting to say I'm sorry for disturbing your surgery, going in to talk to Mark about dinner. I'm...I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Arizona blurts out pleading, her eyes begging me to believe she's sorry.

I blink a few times trying to understand why she's apologizing and when I do I feel like a total ass. In my frustration with Cristina, Mark and the unpredictable events of the surgery, I made her think she did something wrong. Not caring we're in the middle of the hallway and not alone, I take her in my arms loving how we just fit perfectly. Two pieces of a puzzle.

"It's fine baby. You did nothing wrong. I loved seeing you come into my OR. I'm not upset". I say with a smile, trying to get my favorite super magical smile out of her.

Instead she looks a bit skeptical, tightens her hold on me and says "But you were all frowny and you're still tense."

"It's not you. It's never you. I'm just frustrated with….._Mark, I want to say, but what comes out instead is_….Cristina and this surgery."

The reason I didn't say Mark is because I know she'll take it the wrong way and blame herself for the lack _our_ time, and I don't want that, she's just doing what I asked, getting along with my friend. Mark is the one who needs to hear to a few things, not her.

After my answer she starts moving us towards the stairways, making me sit in one of the steps while she stands between my legs.

She puts her hand on my cheek and I know she's just waiting for me to explain, she'll give me all the time in the world 'til I'm ready. What she doesn't know is that with her, I'm always ready. All I need is standing right in front of me, looking into my eyes like I'm the only person in the whole world.

"The reason I put Cristina in this surgery is because I thought she would back my ideas up. There wouldn't be any limits. But she's playing it safe, doesn't want to take any risks. And after this surgery my ideas rain out. I don't even know where to start looking for answers." I confess feeling nothing but vulnerable.

She places both her hands on my shoulders while my hands go to her hips, getting comfort from her presence. "While I'll never understand Cristina, maybe she's feeling some pressure, I don't know, I can never say why Cristina does the things she does. But somehow you get her, I'm sure in the next surgery you'll bring her out as the overconfident, stubborn doctor she is. And you'll regret doing that a minute later" We both laugh and I let go of the tension in my body.

I make a move to get up, thinking she's done but she pushes me down with a serious face and says: "And Calliope if there's one person I know can give that man a neck, it's you. I'm sure you'll figure out what's wrong in no time. You're a badass rockstar surgeon. You're awesome." And I finally see it. The smile that made and stills makes me fall in love. _My smile_. After hearing how much she believes in me and loves me, I have no doubt I'll rock the next surgery and going to build this neck.

I get up and hug her, my hands roaming up and down her back. I kiss her neck, jaw, shoulder, hearing a low moan escaped her lips, I finally reach her mouth with a kiss that says I love her twice as much as she loves me. And how grateful I am to have her. At this moment I make a promise to myself to at least try to have some Mommies time tonight.

"Wow" Is all I hear when we pulled back for some air. We stay in our bubble for a few minutes before her pager goes off.

"My patient is ready. I have to go. I'm sorry we won't have time for coffee." She looks at me apologetic.

"It's fine. This is so much better than coffee." I say tightening my hold. "I'll probably stay a little later studying so I can figure out what to do so I'll just see you later at home okay?"

"Okay. And don't worry about Sofia, I'll pick her up and we'll be waiting for you when you get home." I kiss her again silently saying I'll miss her. I know she'll miss me too.

I open the door, letting her through first; we give each other one last smile and go our way.


End file.
